Nés des hommes
by guikat
Summary: Maintenant, il ne reste que la peur. La peur d'une haine morbide dictée par la folie. Et qui me sortira de ce gouffre ?


Disclaimer : Comme vous vous y attendez, les personnages ne sont pas à moi. Mme(Mlle?) Hoshino Katsura est et restera l'auteur de -Man.

Rating : Euh... J'y connais pas grand chose moi à la censure. On va dire T.

Note de l'auteur : Je me présente, Guikat, une petite "nouvelle" inscrite depuis quelques mois qui, lassée de poster des (rares)reviews et d'attendre la suite de toutes ces histoires qu'elle aime tant, s'est fofilée discrètement par la porte d'entrée des auteurs en tendant devant elle son premier OS(fic?) comme un élève prêt à lire sa rédaction sous les yeux sévères et critiques du professeur. Bref : J'ai le trac (et oui, je suis très émotive).

Bonne lecture !

**Nés des hommes**

_ Très bien, tu peux disposer.

Je me relève et m'en retourne, Link à mes talons, laissant mon supérieur à ses dossiers et entreprend de sortir du bureau sans trébucher sur les piles de dossiers jonchant le sol dont je n'ai jamais vu la couleur. Je viens de lui laisser mon rapport de mission. Ses yeux se posent sur moi d'un air grave tandis que je quitte la pièce, je fais semblant de ne pas m'en rendre compte et lui adresse un bref signe de tête en guise d'au-revoir.

J'avance le long du couloir et prends la direction opposée à celle de d'habitude. C'est la première fois que je me repose depuis des mois, à croire qu'ils cherchent à m'épuiser, mais je ne compte pas aller rejoindre Lavi et les autres au réfectoire. Ça peut paraître étrange de ma part mais je n'ai pas faim du tout et je n'éprouve pas la moindre envie de me mêler aux autres.

Je m'enfonce lentement dans les ténèbres de mon cœur

Ces ténèbres qui me font peur

En sachant que si j'y pénètre

Je n'en ressortirai jamais

Jamais

Je prends l'Arche et me dirige vers la porte de Londres avec la ferme intention de profiter de mes quelques jours de repos pour me remettre les idées au frai et oublier cette foutue mission. Sortir me fera du bien, loin de ces bureaux poussiéreux, des couloirs sombres et lugubres de la citadelle où règnent les ragots, de cette infirmerie puant le sang dont la dirigeante aigrie et stressée par le nombre considérable de blessés et de mourants qui lui sont rapportés chaque semaines hurle des ordres pressés à ses employées dans des cris suraiguës qui me percent les tympans chaque fois que je m'approche de sa porte. J'espère qu'elle ne verra jamais que je suis rentré de mission sans passer par elle. Le garde me regarde bizarrement alors je j'ouvre la passerelle, je lui lance un regard haineux qui le convainc de poser ses yeux ailleurs. La rumeur a déjà fait le tour de la Congrégation ?

_Nous sommes le Clan de Noah_

_Nous naissons de la haine des hommes_

_Cette même haine qui les tuera_

_À coups de guerre et de misère_

_Nous ne changeons pas vraiment le sort_

_Car après tout les akuma_

_Ne font qu'accélérer la tendance_

_Vers la fin de cette macabre danse_

Je sors de la chapelle dissimulant la porte. Dans les rues sombre et bondées de la ville, je me perds parmis la foule. Mais le tumulte du peuple agresse mes oreilles sans pour autant me priver de cette voix et de sa maudite chanson, accompagnée d'une valse funèbre. Alors je me dirige, la tête baissée, vers des rues moins fréquentées. Link me suit toujours, il ne veut sans doutes plus me quitter, pas même pour aller faire son rapport auprès de l'inspecteur général depuis que je me suis effondré en hurlant de douleur à ses pieds, mes ongles laissant des marques sinueuses qui ont fini par disparaître de mon visage. Tant mieux, je n'aurai pas à l'expliquer à Lenalee lorsqu'elle me vera. Link ne parle pas, c'est déjà ça, de toute façon je ne l'entendrais pas.

_Connais-tu cette douleur_

_De voir le monde tel qu'il est_

_Qui nous plonge dans la torpeur_

_De la haine de l'humanité ?_

_Et leur destruction est en notre pourvoir_

_Nos desseins te paraissent si noirs_

_Que tu refuse cet héritage_

_Qui t'as été transmis par-delà les âges ?_

_Ne te mens pas car toi aussi_

_Tu as ce dessein en toi_

_Car tu es des nôtres_

_Le nôtre_

_Le mien_

Je sens la pluie glacée me fouetter le visage, couler sur mon manteau, j'entends le son de mes pas sur les flaques, mais la pluie ne m'apaise pas. L'ombre en moi grandit telle un poussin dans son œuf, elle se repaît de moi avec plaisance et je la sens incrustée dans mon cœur, corrompre peu à peu mon âme et souiller jusqu'à la dernière goutte de mon sang. La douleur de mon crâne m'a quitté en laissant la lassitude et à peur derrière elle, la peur d'une haine morbide chantée à tue-tête par une voix.

_Nous sommes le Clan de Noah_

_Nous haïssons la faiblesse des hommes_

_Cette même faiblesse qui les tuera_

_À coups de guerre et de misère_

_Nous ne changeons pas vraiment le sort_

_Car après tout les akuma_

_Ne font que naitre de tout ces deuils_

_Issus de leur faiblesse_

Fou. S'il veut me rendre fou, ce n'est pas la peine ! Arrêtes un peu de chanter. Bientôt, je sais ce qui va arriver. Il va falloir rentrer et...

_Nous sommes le Clan de Noah_

_Nous vivons du mépris des hommes_

_Ce mépris avec lequel ils se tuent_

_À coups de guerre et de misère_

_Nous ne changeons pas vraiment le sort_

_Car nous ne voulons qu'au fond_

_Mettre fin à cette misère_

_Alors maintenant suis moi_

_Tu n'auras pas à te blâmer_

_Car après tout l'humanité_

_Est la source de notre haine_

_Je__connais cette douleur_

_De voir le monde tel qu'il est_

_Qui vous plonge dans la torpeur_

_De la haine de l'humanité_

_Et leur destruction est en notre pouvoir_

_Vos desseins me __parraissent si noirs_

_Que je __refuse cet héritage_

_Qui _m'_as été transmis par-delà les âges_

_Non, je mens car moi aussi_

_J'ai ce dessein en moi_

_Car je suis..._

Je suis du Clan de Noah

Né de la folie des hommes

Ce Clan noirci par les ténèbres

Ces ténèbres qui me font peur

Car je sais que si j'y pénètre

Je n'en ressortirai jamais

**Jamais**

Et je chantonne à tue-tête

Jamais

Jamais

Jamais

_ Allen !

Je lève la tête et me retourne. Face à moi un visage rayonnant encadré de magnifiques cheveux noirs jais. Je souris malgré moi et dans un effort qui me paraît surhumain, brisse le silence que sa voix m'avait enfin imposé.

_ Bonjour Lenalee. Comment vas-tu ?

Jamais

**Fin ?**

* * *

Merci à ceux qui ont lu jusqu'au bout (et merci d'avance à ceux qui mettront un avis?).

Je ferais probablement une suite, enfin on verra.

Bye !


End file.
